Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action Tired of playing second fiddle to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bugs_Bunny Bugs Bunny], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daffy_Duck Daffy Duck] demands his own movie from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warner_Brothers Warner Brothers] only to be fired by VP of Comedy Kate Houghton. DJ Drake, son of action star Damian Drake, is also fired from his job as a security guard when trying to escort Daffy from the studios, driving the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batmobile Batmobile] into the studio's watertower which falls on Kate's car. Kate tries to make Bugs' film more educational and socially relevant, but he refuses to work with her unless Daffy is brought back; she is ultimately forced to comply to keep her job after Bugs is injured during a routine that required Daffy's presence. DJ returns home and is surprised to find Daffy snuck along. Finding a hidden video screen, DJ is told by his actual super spy father to go to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Las_Vegas_metropolitan_area Las Vegas] to find a woman named Dusty Tails to get a diamond called the Blue Monkey. DJ and Daffy head out in an old [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AMC_Gremlin AMC Gremlin] car. Bugs and Kate arrive at the house after Bugs calls Daffy and learns the situation, and pursue them in Damian's spy car, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TVR_Tuscan_Speed_6 TVR Tuscan] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Right_hand_drive right hand drive]. Also after the diamond are the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acme_Corporation Acme Corporation] run by Mr. Chairman who plans to use the diamond to take over the world and sell more Acme merchandise. DJ and Daffy arrive in Las Vegas and find Dusty Tails performing at a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Casino casino] run by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yosemite_Sam Yosemite Sam]. Dusty gives DJ a playing card with the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mona_Lisa Mona Lisa]'s face on it. Then Yosemite Sam, working for Acme, attacks the three and while his goons chase DJ and Daffy, then pursues DJ and Daffy across the city, leading to a car chase with Bugs and Kate being dragged into the mayhem when DJ takes the wheel of the spy car. The heroes escape via the spy car's flight ability whilst Yosemite Sam crashes into his own casino. The spy car crashes in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Death_Valley Death Valley] where the heroes conviently find a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wal-Mart Wal-Mart] thanks to Kate's desire for more [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Product_placement product placement]. Mr. Chairman sends in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wile_E._Coyote Wile E. Coyote] to kill the heroes but he fails via a misdirected missile. The heroes wander into Area 52, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Area_51 Area 51] created as a "paranoid fantasy" to hide Area 52's identity, where they meet Mother , a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Q_(James_Bond) Q]-like figure who gives DJ new gadgets to help find the diamond and reveals that Acme will use the diamond to turn mankind into monkeys to create their merchandise and then turn them back so they'll buy the products. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvin_the_Martian Marvin the Martian] and a group of famous aliens (including two [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daleks Daleks]) attack, but the heroes escape. They conclude the next clue is in the Mona Lisa painting in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paris Paris]. In the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Louvre Louvre], the heroes discover the playing card doubles as a viewing window and find a map of Africa behind the Mona Lisa painting and take a photo on Kate's mobile phone. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elmer_Fudd Elmer Fudd] arrives to gain the card, turning out to be "secretly evil". Bugs and Daffy flee playfully around the museum, leaping through various famous paintings until Elmer is defeated by Bugs via a fan when he jumps out of a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pointillism Pointillism] painting. Mr. Smith, henchman of Mr. Chairman, kidnaps Kate and steals her phone. The heroes travel to Africa where they hitch a ride on an elephant ridden by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sylvester_the_Cat Sylvester the Cat], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tweety_Bird Tweety Bird] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Granny_(Looney_Tunes) Granny]. They find the diamond and a temple, but Granny and the others reveal themselves to be Mr. Chairman, Mr. Smith and the[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tasmanian_Devil_(Looney_Tunes) Tasmanian Devil]. Mr. Chairman uses a disintegration pistol to transport himself and the heroes to Acme Headquarters and gains the diamond. Mr Smith is revealed to be the Tasmanian she-devil. The diamond is taken to a satellite by Marvin; Mr. Chairman explaining he will fire an energy beam worldwide which will turn everyone into monkeys aside from himself and his love interest, Mary. DJ and Kate save Damian from being killed and Wile E. Coyote blows up in a train. Bugs and Daffy chase Marvin to the satellite, and while Bugs fights Marvin, Daffy becomes [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duck_Dodgers Duck Dodgers] and manages to destroy the satellite by plugging its dish with his beak. Bugs defeats Marvin by overloading his own bubble gun. The energy beam strikes Mr. Chairman, turning him into a monkey. Later, Daffy learns the entire adventure was part of Bugs' film, but Bugs suggests the two become equal; Daffy starts cheering until he is flattened by the Looney Tunes' title iris ironically. While [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Porky_Pig Porky Pig] tries to say his ending line,"Th-th-th-that's all folks," the studio starts to close. After that, when it's almost pitch black, Porky tells the audience to go home.=